


День Первого снега

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: — Ты думаешь, хорошая была идея добавлять водку в какао?— Верь мне. Я в этом деле спец.





	День Первого снега

Ловко вынув пробку из горлышка, Дина подмигнула и жестом фокусника наклонила бутылку над кружкой.

— Это для аромата.

Бока кружки под пальцами жгли так, что еле хватало сил терпеть. Кружка была большая — даже обеих ладоней не хватало, чтобы обхватить её полностью, — и из чистой керамики, потому что, по словам Дины, в жестяной вкус был бы совсем не тот; у кружки был щербатый край, трещина во весь бок и шершавые сколы там, где раньше была ручка. Пар из кружки поднимался к самому потолку и запутывался там причудливыми узорами вокруг еловых ветвей и мерцающих мягким светом лампочек. Элли невольно запрокинула голову, залюбовавшись зрелищем. Никто на её месте не смог бы сопротивляться очарованию атмосферы вокруг, ведь обычно во время праздников старый спортивный зал украшали только гирляндами, которые совсем не скрывали осыпавшуюся со стен штукатурку и подгнившие местами деревянные балки. Реже — связками потрёпанных треугольных флажков и плакатами, оставшимися ещё с тех пор, когда школа использовалась по её прямому назначению. 

Но еловые ветви за всё своё время пребывания в Джексоне Элли видела только пять раз. Один раз они были заплетены чёрными лентами.

— Эй, крошка! — что-то щелкнуло её по носу, и Элли невольно вздрогнула — но быстро поняла, что щёлкнула её Дина, которая теперь привычно скалилась в насмешке без тени раскаяния. — Ты чего в облака улетела? Спускайся.

Дина была почти на десять лет старше неё, хотя на первый взгляд — да и на все последующие, впрочем, — дать ей тридцатник не мог никто. Порой Элли казалось, что Дина про свой возраст просто придумывает, чтобы поиздеваться над ней и Джесси. А порой она думала, что тридцать лет — это даже преуменьшение, потому что слишком уж многое Дина знала о старом мире. Например, она знала, кто такой Святой Николас, про праздник которого иногда рассказывали Джоэл и Томми, и умела варить из горького коричневого порошка, плесневелых плиток шоколада и сахарного тростника нечто под названием «какао».

Именно оно сейчас и жгло Элли руки сквозь керамические стенки кружки.

— Да я просто пытаюсь оценить запах, — запоздало огрызнулась она и, поднеся кружку поближе к носу, показательно потянула воздух. Пахло вкусно. Правда, Элли и не могла так сразу разобрать, чем именно: то ли магазинами сладостей, в которых даже через двадцать пять лет оставался запах шоколада, то ли хвойным лесом.

— Не запьяней смотри. Это, как-никак, чистейшая сосновая водка.

Элли только фыркнула. Она даже не удивилась — Дина не была бы собой, если бы упустила случай подшутить над тем, что Элли только в этом году исполняется девятнадцать и, как следствие, впервые разрешается пить алкоголь. Запасы алкоголя в Джексоне не истощались благодаря Алёне и Максу — семейной паре, которым на двоих уже перевалило за сотню лет, и которые из далёкой и непонятной земли, которую они называли «Украиной», привезли технологию перегона всякой забродившей жижи в алкоголь. По большей части его использовали для изготовления антисептиков и перевязей, но пропустить по стаканчику на праздник не прочь был каждый второй житель общины.

Теперь Элли тоже могла присоединиться к этому числу — правда, не очень-то хотела.

— Ты думаешь, хорошая была идея добавлять водку в какао?

— Верь мне. Я в этом деле спец. Но знаешь… — Дина заговорщицки наклонилась к её уху. — Если бы ты раздобыла что-нибудь из запасов своего старика, было бы ещё вкуснее.

— О, иди ты!

— Да пошла бы, но тебе ли не знать, что старикан меня и близко к своему бару не подпустит.

С Джоэлом у Дины была давняя и прочная взаимная ненависть, причин которой Элли искренне не понимала — единственным объяснением могло быть то, что Дина появилась в Джексоне в тот самый единственный раз, когда день Первого снега отмечали в трауре.

В их общине этот праздник был чем-то сродни старому Рождеству. Томми рассказывал, что до конца света на их родном континенте было принято праздновать день рождения одного из особо почитаемых богов, это самое Рождество, за несколько дней до смены лет, которая тоже совпадала с религиозным праздником, посвящённым Святому Николасу. В этот период во всех домах ставили елки высотой до потолка, развешивали на их лапах разноцветные игрушки и шуршащие штуки под названием «мишура»; на улицах звучали кэролы, все дарили друг другу подарки, а вечером семьи собирались за одним столом и ели запечённого гуся. Гусей Элли видела только в книгах по биологии, так не представляла себе, как одной такой птицы хватало на целую семью. Впрочем, она могла недооценивать её размеры.

Джоэл всегда поправлял брата, что отмечали рождение сына бога, а не самого бога, на что тот начинал возражать, что сын бога номинально тоже считается богом. В чём разница между богами, их сыновьями и святыми, Элли не особо понимала. Да и не стремилась понять. Старые религии ушли вместе со старым миром — не исчезли окончательно, но забылись, — а вместе с ними ушли и присущие им традиции. В новом мире традиций было три: прячься лучше, иди тише и бей сильнее.

К тому же, Рождество отмечали строго двадцать пятого декабря. А в новом мире сложно было соблюсти точную дату, ведь счёт времени перешёл с дней и месяцев на сезоны: в году — четыре сезона, в сезоне — столько дней, сколько сможешь выжить, не подохнув от заражения, голода или рук бандитов.

Томми погиб три года назад, во время большой экспедиции в Айдахо-Фолс, как раз в день Первого снега. После его смерти Джоэл хотел совсем отменить праздник, но остальные жители общины были резко против — даже Мария, которая рассказала что-то про традицию поминок. Чёрные ленты тогда нарезали из старых видеокассет, которые всё равно не на чем было смотреть, а Макс нагнал самогона из пшеничной браги.

— Так, ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Элли!

От громкого возгласа кружка чуть не выпала у неё из рук, и спасла её только годами тренированная ловкость.

— Что?

— Какао пьётся горячим, чтоб ты знала. Но, если тебе слишком горячо, поставь уже эту несчастную посудину и помоги мне с подготовкой к празднику.

На волне чистого упрямства Элли поднесла кружку к губам, отхлебнула целый глоток и зажмурилась, испугавшись, что сейчас горячее варево обожжёт ей нёбо — но ничего такого не произошло: по языку разлилась приятная жара, а на вкусовых рецепторах сладкая патока смешалась с терпкой горечью. И поверх всего этого она почувствовала освежающие ноты соснового масла, разбавленные остротой алкоголя.

Приоткрыв один глаз, она увидела, что Дина с интересом наблюдает за ней, прикусив нижнюю губу как будто в попытке скрыть улыбку.

— Что скажешь?

— М-м-м, — проглотив какао, Элли кивнула. — Действительно, сочетание с водкой удачное. Добавляет, знаешь… пикантности.

— Рада, что тебе понравилось.

— Так… ты говорила что-то про помощь?

Дина обернулась через плечо, чтобы кинуть взгляд на табло электронных часов, и Элли тоже невольно подняла глаза. Восемь вечера — а за зарешеченными окнами над трибуной уже непроглядная темень; зимой всегда было мало света. Хорошо, что в Джексоне наладили подачу электричества ещё пять лет назад.

— Все начнут собираться через час-другой, так что — да, помощь мне пригодится. Для начала, сходи в подсобку и принеси оттуда складные столы. И стулья. Там же стоит посуда; вытаскивай всю, которую найдёшь, потому что соберётся весь Джексон. Потом надо будет проверить все щитки, чтобы у нас в самый разгар веселья не вырубило свет. Ну и, пожалуй, всё.

— Замётано, — Элли хотела уже встать, но внезапно почувствовала, как Дина дернула её за рукав свитера обратно.

— Эй, погоди секунду, — она больше не улыбалась; даже больше того, в чёрных глазах Дины горело какое-то чувство… Если бы Элли не знала её уже три года, она бы решила, что это неуверенность. Почти страх. — Я… У меня есть для тебя подарок. Ну, в честь дня Первого снега.

— Ой, точно! Я ведь тоже тебе подарок приготовила, — спохватившись, Элли стряхнула руку Дины, подбежала к своему походному рюкзаку и принялась рыться там, то и дело чертыхаясь. — Я же брала с собой… Где же он?.. О!

Томми, когда ещё был жив, рассказывал, что подарки на Рождество принято было прятать в коробки, а коробки заворачивать в хрустящую подарочную бумагу с изображением всякой милой ерунды. В одном из ежегодных рейдов в соседние штаты Элли нашла обтянутую тканью коробочку в виде ракушки, — Джоэл сказал, что в таких раньше хранили украшения типа колец и серёг, — но до сих пор положить в неё что-нибудь не представлялось случая. Теперь же там лежал подарок Дины.

Бусинки на кожаном ремешке звякнули, стоило Элли достать браслет и повязать его Дине на запястье; та вытянула руку перед собой, рассматривая украшение с разных сторон. Одна из бусин заинтересовала её больше других:

— Что это? Что-то знакомое.

— Ладонь Будды. Старуха Ким сказала, что в старых религиях он оберегал своего владельца от опасностей, помогал не сбиться с пути в дальних странствиях и защищал от дурного глаза. Не знаю, что это значит, но, наверное, штука полезная.

— Ах, да, — Дина моргнула и улыбнулась, как будто вспомнила что-то важное. — Ладонь Будды. Рука Фатимы. Ещё её называют Хамса. Это и правда очень-очень древний оберег. В доме моих родителей такая же висела на двери — только она была побольше. Наверное, не со всеми опасностями работает, раз их загрызли бегуны в первый же месяц.

— Прости…

— Брось. Спасибо за подарок, он просто чудесный. Теперь мой черёд.

С этими словами Дина вдруг потянулась через стол — и, подхватив Элли ладонью под затылок, притянула к себе так, что они чуть не столкнулись лбами. Элли невольно выдохнула от неожиданности. Даже покраснела, судя по волне жара, бросившейся ей в голову. Она уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз подпускала кого-то к себе настолько близко — но Дину, кажется, её замешательство совсем не смутило.

— В старом мире говорили — как встретишь наступающую смену сезонов, так их и проведёшь. 

Она и опомниться не успела, как почувствовала это. Как её рот накрыли горячие губы — почти такие же горячие, как какао, и почти такие же сладкие. Это было как будто нереально. Кожу на губах закололо от незнакомых ощущений, сердце на мгновение замерло в груди, чтобы потом резко разогнаться до почти панического ритма, а дыхание сбилось в два счёта, заставив Элли приоткрыть рот в надежде глотнуть побольше воздуха. Чего ей сделать не дали: юркий язык Дины в мгновение ока проскользнул мимо губ Элли, смело касаясь её языка в откровенной ласке. Зажмурившись так, что под веками заплясали белые точки, Элли не видела лица Дины, не отвечала и вообще никак не двигалась, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли и успокоить бешено стучащий пульс. Она бы так и продолжала стоять, теряясь в собственных ощущениях, но вдруг до её слуха донёсся какой-то звук. Тихий стон разочарования, который в пустом старом зале полузаброшенной школы могла издать только Дина.

Теперь жар со щёк разлился ещё дальше, окончательно затуманив голову Элли, и она решила — да чёрт её побери, если из-за своей нерешительности она обидит Дину. Чёрт её побери, если даст ей повод сомневаться в правильности сделанного ею шага.

И чёрт её побери, если этот поцелуй — не самое приятное, что произошло с ней за последние пять лет.

Элли не могла точно определить, сколько они так стояли, перегнувшись через стол, потерявшись в руках друг друга, но, стоило им разорвать поцелуй, она поняла, что задыхается. Чего, кажется, нельзя было сказать о Дине: она снова улыбалась той насмешливой ухмылкой, так свойственной её губам, и о произошедшем напоминал только их неестественно-яркий цвет.

— С днём Первого снега тебя, Элли Уильямс.

— Ух ты.

— Это одна часть подарка. Вторая, если захочешь, будет ждать тебя в подсобке, — но учти, что только пять минут. Так что думай быстрее.

Послав ей воздушный поцелуй, Дина выскользнула из-за стола и исчезла в коридоре, ведущем к хозяйственным помещениям, так быстро, что Элли не заметила, как осталась в зале одна.

Когда Дина впервые появилась в Джексоне, составить о ней однозначное впечатление было сложно. Джоэл называл её инфантильной истеричкой. Джесси провожал её влюблённым взглядом и шептал что-то на незнакомом колючем языке. Жители общины старались держать нейтралитет, хотя мужская половина Джексона, особенно те, кто помоложе, то и дело таскались за ней хвостом. Сама Элли знала, что доверить Дине можно практически всё, от ведения хозяйства до тяжёлой снайперской винтовки, от одиночной вылазки до планирования рейда; что с ней можно поговорить обо всём на свете, поведать какой-то секрет, будучи уверенной при этом, что его никто больше не узнает. Теперь ей представилась возможность выяснить, могла ли она доверить Дине своё тело. Своё сердце.

Взгляд Элли сам собой упал на керамическую кружку с безнадёжно остывшим какао; подхватив её в руки, она подумала с минуту, потом взяла бутылку с сосновой водкой и плеснула столько, чтобы кружка вновь оказалась заполненной до краёв:

— Ну, с днём Первого снега тебя, Элли Уильямс.

Пустой зал отозвался на её голос гулкой тишиной и потрескиванием лампочек под потолком. Сделав глоток, Элли отставила какао в сторону.

И торопливо зашагала в подсобку.


End file.
